Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Interactions in a social networking system may involve various types of communication. Types of communication supported by a social networking system can include communications between users as well as communications between entities represented on the social networking system (e.g., pages, groups, etc.). Types of communications supported by a social networking system can also include communications between users and entities represented on the social networking system.